


Long Time, No See

by maithcop



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: Gen, two dudes talk it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maithcop/pseuds/maithcop
Summary: Rex visits some old friends.





	Long Time, No See

**Author's Note:**

> i promise one of these days ill make an actual rexcop fic

  “‘Go make a friend,’ he says, ‘it'll be fun,’ he says,” 

  Rex grumbles as he walks through the streets of Syspocalypsburg. Emmet had suggested he get out more and get back into the swing of things. At this point, however, Rex didn’t even think his old ‘swing’ fit him anymore. He’s long since outgrown it, in favor of cooler, more mature things. Sugary coffee and pop music every morning? Greeting literally everyone? Barf. Now, Rex found himself strolling down the colorful sidewalks, hands shoved into his pockets, and ignoring everyone who says hello to  _ him _ . 

  How was Rex supposed to make a friend like this? Especially after what he’s done, what everyone did to him…

  He thought about what Emmet had said to him that morning. Emmet really, truly did want Rex to become a better person, be someone they both dreamed of being. Who was Rex even going to talk to though? He had to act like a complete stranger to those who didn’t know who he was, and those who did know him heard about the horrible things he did to manipulate Emmet into doing his dirty deeds. 

  He was horrible- 

  No, Emmet told him to stop thinking that way.

  Rex didn’t even realize he walked past the park, he was so lost in his thoughts he must’ve zoned out big time. He looked back at the park entrance and decided to keep walking forward. He’ll find someone to be his friend eventually, or at least someone Rex can claim to Emmet as his friend.

 

  Rex wandered around for… a while. Apocalypseburg had changed a lot since he was last here, all the bright colors seemed to hurt his eyes. He eventually noticed a house that seemed to stick out like a sore thumb, though. It looked as though it had been there a while, too, even before TAKOS Tuesday. Bland, dull colors surrounded by loud and neon colors. Rex felt bad for whoever lived there.

  Almost as if on cue, the front door opened. Rex didn’t think to hide, seeing as he was on the other side of the street. Whoever lived there stepped out and Rex nearly had a heart attack at who he saw. He watched the tall figure toss a garbage bag into the trash and expertly dodge a glitter bomb that headed his way. He started yelling over the loud music, which Rex could actually hear considering how far away he was as well. 

  Emmet said he needed to make a friend didn’t he? Rex may as well pick a familiar face. He jogged over, catching the other right as he was about to head back inside.

  “Hey!” Rex called out. The taller man turned toward the sound of someone calling for him.

  Rex took a breath. “Hey, Bad Cop.”

  Bad Cop was on the defense almost immediately. He knew Rex and he didn't trust him. “What do you want, Dangervest?!” Rex pretended not to notice Bad Cop putting his hand on the door behind him. 

  “I just wanted to drop by! Say hello to an old friend,” Rex was taking a risk here, making an impulsive decision.

  “I've never seen you before in my life, but I know what you've done! Just because you're ‘reformed’ or whatever doesn't mean you can't go back to your evil ways.”

  Rex's voice then sounded very familiar to the cop, “Oof, that’s a little harsh, buddy, don’t you think. Where’s a Good Cop when you need one?”

  The look on Bad Cop’s face nearly made Rex burst out laughing. “Emmet?”

 

  Scribble Cop had invited Rex inside and offered him a drink, which he turned down. “Bad Cop still doesn’t trust you, I apologize.” 

  Rex sighed, “Yeah, I didn’t really expect him to.” The three of them had been in the cops’ living room, Rex in one comfy recliner and the cops in another. Scribble had made himself and Bad Cop some tea. Rex tried to put his feet up on the coffee table in front of him but Scribble smacked his legs away.

  “So… start from the beginning. What happened to you, Emmet?” Scribble asked, his voice laced with concern and confusion. Rex didn’t really seem like explaining his whole backstory again. 

  “I got tough. Years spent in solitude taught me I really wasn’t going to get anywhere in life being the soft guy I was. Went back in time to teach myself that so I didn’t have to learn the hard way again.” Scribble quietly sipped at his tea as he listened. “Hell, Scribble, even  _ you _ toughened up. Didn’t think a nice good cop like you had it in ya. Guess the apocalypse affects everyone in a way.”

  “Well, it wasn’t just the invasion that made me tough…”

  “How so?”

  Scribble set his cup down on the coffee table and interlaced his fingers in his lap, “Business,” he shrugged, “After he got rid of me, I realized just how soft I really was, how easily I can be replaced or gotten rid of. I didn’t just toughen up for the Apocalypse, I toughened up because I know Bad Cop can’t always protect me.”

  Rex didn’t really know how to respond to that. He looked away, “I’m sorry, guys.”

  “Nah, it’s fine, lad. Probably for the best anyway.” 

  “When I was trapped in Undar,” Rex started to open up more, “No one came to rescue me. Not Lucy, not The Man Upstairs, not my friends. I was alone. The only thing I could do was watch as my friends partied and celebrated without me, completely forgetting I even existed. Some days I even wondered if they ever cared about me in the first place.” Rex’s voice got very soft and very quiet as he looked off to the distance.

  “To think we used to be enemies.” Bad Cop said. Rex looked back at him to see his reflection in mirrored aviators staring back. “We’re just a couple of broken men now, huh?”

  “We were only enemies for, like, three days.” Rex smiled, trying to make light of the situation.

  “Still,” Bad Cop smiled back, “hell of a first impression, eh?” The two men chuckled a bit before Bad Cop picked their cup of tea back up and started to drink from it once more. He gagged at the taste. 

  “You okay?” Rex asked.

  Bad Cop coughed, “Yeah, I just-” he made a noise of disgust, “I didn’t realize Scribble made  _ this _ flavor.”

  “What flavor would that be?”

  “Bad.” Rex laughed and the two sat in silence a while, the younger man looking out the window. Bad Cop broke the silence. “Em- Rex, if you ever need someone to talk to, we’re here, okay?”

  Rex looked back at the cop. He sighed and smiled, “Yeah… okay. Thanks, guys.”

  
  


  When Rex got home that evening, he wasn’t surprised to find Emmet waiting for him on the double decker couch. Emmet was staring at his future self with a big grin on his face and Rex didn’t like the look of it.

  “What?” Rex finally said, staring back.

  “Sooooo…” Here we go, “Did you make any friends today?” Emmet asked, his puppy-dog eyes almost giving Rex cavities. Honestly, Rex didn’t want to tell Emmet the truth, he just knew he was going to blow it way out of proportion and be obnoxious about it.

  “No.” Rex simply said. Emmet’s face immediately faltered. 

  “What? Why not?” Emmet said, his puppy-dog eyes now sad.

  “Told ya, Em, no one here really appreciates my presence. Who’d wanna be friends with a guy like  _ Rex Dangervest _ ? Even Rex Dangervest himself is repulsed at the idea.”

  Emmet looked down at the couch, picking at the fuzz on the cushions. “Okay… well, we can always try another day right? You need a rest from today? I know how much social situations stress us out.”

  “Yeah, sure.” Rex made a beeline for his room. Emmet wished him a good rest and Rex made sure to shut the door behind him. He flopped down into bed and pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. Opening it up, he looked at the contact information on it. Scribble’s and Bad Cop’s names were written on it, followed by a series of numbers Rex could only assume to be their cell and home numbers. Rex pulled out the phone Emmet had gotten for him and put in the numbers. He sent a text to the cops.

_ its rex, did i get the right number? _

  Rex waited for a response. It didn’t take long to get one back.

_ Yeah. It’s Bad Cop. Hope you got home safe. -BC _

  Rex noticed Bad Cop’s perfect grammar over texting. God, he texts like a dad.

_ i did. dont worry dude. _

_   For future reference, Rex, don’t hesitate to call or text us if anything’s troubling you, okay? -BC _

_   We’re here for you, buddy. -SC _

_  thanks guys. appreciate it. _


End file.
